


Sleepy Death Boy

by MidNightWriter24



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everybody loves Nico, Fluff, Gen, Protective!Will, Sleepy!Nico, There’s no Jiper because that’s just BAD, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sorry but not sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidNightWriter24/pseuds/MidNightWriter24
Summary: Alright I’ve had the idea of Nico falling asleep in random places (trees, behind couches, under his bed) and the whole camp just flipping out rattling around my skull for a while, and so here this is!
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Sleepy Death Boy

Nico wandered into the Big House’s rec room where the cabin heads held meetings. After glancing around the room, he saw that it was empty and he was the first one there. As usual, no one else showed up early, allowing him to claim his favorite spot. Yawning, _gods why was he always so tired_ , he slid behind the couch in the darkest corner of the room.No one would be here for another half hour, he could fit in a quick nap...

Will entered the Big House right before the meeting was scheduled to begin. Silly him expecting demigods of all people to stick to a schedule, Will scolded himself. He automatically glanced around for Nico DiAngelo. He didn’t see him although that wasn’t unusual. No biggie, he’s probably just late. Will took a seat as more demigods trickled into the room. Soon, all they were missing was the children of the Big Three, Percy, Jason, and Nico.

Percy and Jason burst into the room, looking worried.

“Has anyone seen Nico?” Percy asked frantically.

A chorus of No’s rang out from around the room.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Will asked.

“We can’t find him anywhere!” Jason replied, rushing out of the room.

“Nico wouldn’t just leave without telling anyone, would he?” Clovis asked, wide awake for once. Looking around the room, Will could see the worry on everyone’s faces. Everyone, even Clarisse, liked the dark-haired demigod. After he brought Hades and his armies in the Battle of Manhattan and brought the Athena Parthenos home, almost fading into shadow in the process, it was impossible to dislike him.

“Once he would, yes but not now. Something major had to have happened.” Will said. “Someone Iris-message Camp Jupiter, see if he’s visiting Hazel or Reyna. I’ll check his cabin.”

Heads nodded all around the room. Will headed toward the door, exiting into the cool autumn air, his mind awhirl. _Where could he be?_ Will had just scolded him for not eating properly at breakfast a couple hours earlier that day. Nico has seemed fine, if a little tired. Reaching the door to the Hades cabin, he knocked loudly on the door.

“Nico? You in there?” No reply came, and the cabin was deathly silent. Will pushed open the unlocked cabin door, and beheld the cabin. A shrine to Hades made of bones and jewels stood in one corner and green torches burned on the walls. Shelves of weapons and various bones were on the back wall, and all of the coffin-like beds were neatly made except one. No one was in the cabin. Will shuddered and quickly exited. The cabin was creepy in the flickering light from the torches with not a soul in sight.

Will checked a few other places, the sparring ring where Piper and a newbie were sparring, Zeus’s fist, and a cavern by the beach with some of the most impressive crystal formations Will had ever seen. Nico wasn’t in any of them. Heading back to the Big House, Will racked his brains trying to figure out where he could have gone. Entering the Big House, he took in everyone’s dejected expressions.

Jason stepped forwards. “Hazel hasn’t seen him since yesterday, and Reyna says that he’s not at Camp Jupiter. She, Frank, and Hazel are taking Pegasi to be here as soon as possible.”

“He’s not in his cabin, the sparring ring, or by the beach. Could he be in Bunker Nine?” Will asked, turning to Leo.

“Nope, I just came from there. Calypso’s camoflouge is keeping it protected from any magical travel, after I almost ruptured the coolant vessels for one of my projects in surprise when he popped up a week ago.”

Will sighed. “Alright, search the camp, he can’t have gone far.”

Everyone stampeded out of the room, intent on searching. Will was ready to follow them when he saw a glint of light from behind the couch. Could it be? Peering around the corner of the couch, Will felt a soft smile curve his lips. Nico had fallen asleep, head pillowed on his arm, his mucles relaxed. The glint was sunshine reflecting off one of the buttons on his aviator jacket. He had evidently slept through everyone looking for him.

“Percy! Jason!” Will whisperyelled when they walked past the entrance. “I need your help! I found Nico, but I can’t get to him.”

“Where is he?” Percy said in a normal voice.

“Shush! He’s asleep behind the couch over there.” Will said, pointing at the couch in question.

“Sorry!” Percy whispered with a smirk. He and Jason walked over and lifted the couch quietly, setting it down a couple feet to the side. Both awwed slightly at the sight of Nico. The boy was just so damn adorable! Will scooped him up and plopped him down on the other couch while the boys moved the other one back. Percy brought over a blanket and they covered him up. Will’s heart melted a little more when Nico curled into the blanket like a cat and sighed. Gods this kid was just so flipping cute!

Campers drifted in and out, to see proof that Nico really was safe. Several members of the Nico Protection Squad took pictures with the monster-proof cellphones that the Hephaestus cabin made. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank arrived in a panic and had to be calmed down outside before they saw Nico to keep him asleep for as long as possible. Nico stirred after awhile and everyone in the room quickly pretended to do something. Hazel hugged the breath out of him and Percy ruffled his hair. Reyna just nodded regally at him.

Nico was obviously confused as to why everyone was making such a fuss over him, but he was having fun talking with Hazel. They’d tell him, eventually...


End file.
